


easy attention

by WattStalf



Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [4]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Baccano Lolicon Week, F/M, Grooming, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Manfred only bothers with Mary because it takes such little effort.
Relationships: Mary Beriam/Manfred Beriam
Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880941
Kudos: 3





	easy attention

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehuehueh

Mary is probably just grateful to get this attention from him.

She gives herself over to him so willingly that he really does not even have to try. If he had to try, he might not have gotten this far with her. Manfred doubts that he would have bothered if he would have to put in all the effort to actually groom her, but as it is, it just takes a little nudge, and the poor, attention-starved girl plays right into his hand. His daughter is obedient, if a little stupid, but at least she is not nearly as stupid as her mother, who remains oblivious to what is going on right in front of her face.

It is not just that he cheats on her; he would be surprised if Natalie did not suspect a whole host of affairs, with his work as a politician and always being away from her, but he has a feeling that she genuinely believes that he is all hers when he is under their roof. As if that is anything to be proud of anyone, considering how little effort he puts into their relationship at this point.

But she believes it, and is blind to the affair that goes on right under her nose, is blind to the fact that he is cheating on her with their daughter. He would not say that he is exclusively attracted to girls like Mary. Truth be told, she is the only girl in her age range that he has done anything with since he was that age himself. For the most part, when he cheats, he cheats with vapid, beautiful women in their twenties or so, throwing themselves at him because he might spare them some pocket change.

With Mary, it is specifically because she is his daughter, because she is young and naive and so desperate for attention and approval that he barely has to hint at what he wants, and she is on her knees, sucking his cock, looking up at him with needy eyes, getting up and getting undressed, climbing into his lap because she needs him to fuck her to prove that he still cares. It is a fucked up and delicious cycle, a private indulgence that he is glad is so easy for him, because he does not want to have to quit it, and as long as it stays this easy, he does not have to.

Mary is such a simple girl that he does not have to put in any effort to make her his, and her stupid mother minds her own business, believing that he is trying to be a good father, that he is simply doting on his daughter and giving her proper attention when they are alone together. She has no idea the sorts of things that he has made Mary do, and he honestly does not know what she would do if she did find out. Would she finally grow enough of a backbone to take her child from him, proving that her maternal instincts run deeper than anything else? Or would her loyalty and submission as the perfect politician’s wife win out, causing her to do whatever necessary to sweep the potential scandal under the rug?

Manfred has no idea, but for now, he does not want to find out. For now, he just wants to enjoy the time that he has at home, always leaving his family as quickly as possible. Mary is just a quick indulgence for him, nothing serious enough that he needs to keep her at his side. He is only fucking her because she is his daughter and because she is easy; there are always other options out there.

Maybe the others don’t throw themselves at him  _ quite _ so easily though. Maybe the others don’t beg him for his cock like it’s the only thing that they will ever need. Mary seems like such an innocent and soft-spoken girl, and yet, she turns into a shameless whore when it comes to the slightest scrap of attention from her father. It would be enough to make any father hang his head in shame, if not for the fact that he knows that she is wholly loyal to him. It is fascinating to watch her transformation, to watch the door slowly close, and to watch her lift her skirt, begging her father to touch her, because that is the only way that she knows how to get attention from him.

“Shh, that’s enough,” he’ll say, as he pulls her onto his lap, pushing up into her and making her whimper as he penetrates her. “You don’t need to make such a scene, Mary. It’s unbecoming.”

“I-I’m sorry, I just…”

“You just needed this,” he replies, finishing her sentence for her. She really does believe she needs it now. Before long, she is bouncing wildly on his lap, not even needing him to guide her as she takes what she wants and gives him what he needs. He did not even have to put in the effort to groom her to this point; his absence and his lack of effort were all it took to break her to this point, to make her his.

For as long as he can allow it to go on, Manfred will indulge himself, letting his daughter think that this means he loves her more than anyone else in the world. He will let her believe that this secret relationship means that she is the most important person, and that this is the way that a good daughter should show her father love and respect. Mary was simply too easy, and that has made her the most convenient lover he could imagine, making him prefer her to her mother whenever he is at home with the two of them.

His stupid wife remains blind to whatever happens in the next room over, and his stupid daughter thinks that she is special, all because her beloved daddy fucks her every now and then. It is all too easy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
